


warmer

by bijyu



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Christmas, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, Seasonal, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/bijyu
Summary: Dongmin knows it's not a smart thing to do, but he falls in love anyway.





	warmer

Dongmin stands by the main entrance, watching the rain fall in sheets, streaks of water sliding down the glass windows. He sighs in dismay. He always carries an umbrella in his bag but today it's not there. He has no idea how that happened, he's sure he didn't leave it anywhere, but then again, it's not like his memory is foolproof. And he carried it around the whole week because the forecast predicted a chance of rain every day.

 

Really, he shouldn't be surprised that now that it's raining, he doesn't have the stupid umbrella. Typical.

 

It's already late and he doubts anyone who would be leaving now. He had an afternoon lecture and then he spent some time in the library, studying for tomorrow's test. He chews on his lip, considering his options. He could wait but doesn't seem like it's going to stop anytime soon and he's getting hungry. The subway station isn't that far, he supposes he can get there before he's soaked to the bone.

 

Just as he makes up his mind, his phone vibrates in his jacket pocket. He pulls it out, already somehow sensing it's a message from Bin.

 

He's not wrong.

 

 _r u at the campus??_  


 

He sends a _yes_ and instantly gets a reply.

 

 _wait there_  


 

He blinks at his phone, confused. Bin had morning classes and since he's not working today, knowing him he should be napping right now. Or at the gym, but Dongmin doubts he'd go out in this weather.

 

He sends a message asking why, but there's no reply. He stares at the phone uselessly for a long moment before sighing.

 

"Idiot," he mutters.

 

The security guard gives him an unimpressed look before returning to the drama he's been watching. Dongmin catches a glimpse of it on the small TV screen- two businessmen arguing about something- before the entrance door opens and Bin rushes in, face flushed from the cold, a wet umbrella in his hand, dripping rain onto the floor.

 

Dongmin beams at him- he really can't help it, he thinks by now he's programmed to smile when he sees Bin. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I took your umbrella. It was raining this morning," Bin explains.

 

Dongmin knows Bin left for classes earlier than him today because they eat breakfast together anyway. The sad truth is Dongmin is not sure if Bin would get up at all if someone didn't drag him out of bed.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Well, you were in the shower and I thought I'd text you later but I forgot," he confesses, smiling sheepishly. "Then I saw the rain and you still weren't home so…"

 

"So you ran here?" Dongmin shouldn't feel touched after Bin just admitted to stealing his umbrella and forgetting to message him about it- but he does, the warm, fuzzy feeling fills his chest, makes him smile even wider. "That was kind of stupid," he teases but the fondness in his voice completely betrays him.

 

Bin cocks his brow. "Would you rather get wet? I can still run back without you."

 

"No, no, I'm thankful.”

 

"Then let's go."

 

Bin offers his arm to him as they walk into the pouring rain and Dongmin tries not to think too much about how they must look as he moves closer to Bin and links their arms. It's not like only couples share umbrellas. His treacherous heart is still pounding in his chest but thankfully the persistent tapping of raindrops on the umbrella is much louder.

 

It's easier not to think about his silly crush on Bin when they're not doing coupley things. On daily basis, Dongmin manages just fine. But this… he glances at Bin. What would he do if he knew? Dongmin hopes he'll never have to find out. He likes Bin in so many ways but the idea of actually dating him scares him more than anything else.

 

"Why did you stay so late?" Bin asks once they leave the university grounds and step onto the street. Thanks to the time and the weather, it's less crowded than it is usually when Dongmin finishes his Thursday classes. "I slept the whole afternoon because I thought you'd just wake me up."

 

Dongmin snorts at that. "Not my fault that you need a nanny."

 

"Dongmin-ah, do you remember who just saved you?"

 

"Hmm. Surely not the person who stole my umbrella."

 

"Point taken."

 

"And I stayed late because I focus better in the library. I have a test tomorrow."

 

Bin hums. "Without dinner? You must be hungry."

 

"To be honest I'm starving," Dongmin admits. He knows there's no food at home, he planned to do shopping today but the weather makes the prospect terribly unappealing. Besides, he's in the mood for something greasy and unhealthy.

 

"Hey." Bin doesn't turn towards the station and instead points at KFC on the other side of the road. "How about we make a small detour?"

 

Dongmin smiles. Sometimes it's almost like Bin can read his mind. "I like the way you think. Let's go."

 

***

 

"Do you really need all of this stuff to make cupcakes?" Sanha asks, his voice high pitched from incredulity. He frowns at the list Dongmin made on his phone, looking it up and down. "I don't even know what half of this stuff is!"

 

"You were the one who wanted to tag along to help," Dongmin reminds him. Sanha is the son of their neighbors and he somehow wormed his way into their life. Sometimes Dongmin feels like Sanha spends more time at their apartment than at his own place. It's just like having a younger brother. Truthfully, Dongmin adores him. Maybe because he misses his own brother who's currently studying abroad. Or maybe it's simply because Sanha is a nice and cute kid, if a bit troublesome sometimes.

 

"Yeah, I mean, you keep inviting me to stuff and I never help!"

 

"Or you just wanted us to buy you alcohol again?" Bin teases, tossing a pack of bacon flavored snacks into the cart. Dongmin personally finds them disgusting but he decides not to comment; there are more pressing matters at hand.

 

"Hey, that was just one time!" Sanha whines. "And for your information it was gross, I'm never drinking again."

 

"Sure," Bin snorts.

 

"How do you need so much for cupcakes anyway?"

 

"I'm making different kinds of decorative cupcakes," Dongmin explains. "You know, pumpkin cupcakes, graveyard cupcakes, mummy cupcakes… and there will be other stuff, like witch's fingers? And meat snacks…"

 

"Wow, really? That's so cool!"

 

Dongmin smiles. Sanha is so easy to impress. Still, he does want the food to look interesting. It's the first party they're holding in a long time and he knows Bin likes Halloween a lot so he wants to make it fun.

 

"Okay, then let's split up and look for everything? Sanha, you can handle the decorations. Just get whatever looks cool to you, we will go to a home decor shop tomorrow as well. Binnie will look for things we need for salty snacks and I will handle the baking ingredients."

 

Bin smiles, a twinkle in his eyes. "Okay, boss."

 

"I'm just trying to-"

 

"Organize everything, I know." Bin seems amused. Dongmin doesn't know why but he feels himself blush. He ignores it, though, managing to save whatever's left of his dignity.

 

"Then let's meet later at self-checkout?"

 

At first everything goes well- until he gets to bright white candy melts. He can't find them anywhere and he ends up running around the market searching for them until he bumps into Sanha and Bin.

 

"Where have you been, hyung? We've been waiting for ages and you're not answering your phone."

 

Dongmin dumps the ingredients he picked up into the cart; it's almost full by now. He felt the phone buzz in his pocket but he had no free hands to answer it anyway.

 

"I can't find bright white candy melts."

 

"Can't find what?" Sanha frowns.

 

"They were supposed to be here. We have to go to another shop."

 

"Uhh." Bin gestures to the full cart. "No way. It's late, we have to carry all of this home and soon only convenience stores will be open and I bet they don't have your- what was that again? Bite my trendy pelts?"

 

"Very funny." Dongmin glares at him. "I need them for half the cupcake decorations! And I need them right now-"

 

"Then we'll get them tomorrow morning? It's just a party, no need to freak out."

 

"I'm not freaking out."

 

"Uh, you're totally freaking out, hyung," Sanha chimes in unhelpfully.

 

"I'm not! It's just that, what if we can't find them tomorrow?"

 

"Relax," Bin says. He's smiling and it's probably what's pissing Dongmin off the most. Unless you threaten or insult something very important to him, Bin is always so infuriatingly calm, and maybe Dongmin wants to freak out over the goddamn bright white candy melts without Bin finding it amusing.

 

"How can I relax, I can't make anything without them!"

 

"Look, even if your cupcakes don't have decorative bat poop on them, everyone will still love them."

 

Dongmin takes a deep breath to calm down- but somehow it has the opposite effect.

 

"You know, if you think me caring about the party is so funny then maybe you should do it yourself!"

 

"Hey-"

 

"After all it's so fucking easy!"

 

"Dongmin, listen-"

 

But Dongmin doesn't listen- he turns on his heel and heads for the exit without looking back.

 

***

 

It only takes about five minutes for him to feel stupid about his outburst. He's in the park, halfway home, and the chilly evening air has effectively cooled his anger. He's too embarrassed to go back but he feels too guilty to just go home alone. So he plops down on one of the benches sitting along the walkway and pulls out his phone hoping that Bin will call him.

 

But he doesn't. Dongmin can blame him- he's literally the worst person ever, for making a scene over nothing in the middle of a supermarket. God, how embarrassing. What the hell was he thinking?  

 

 

For a moment he sits there, looking at the colorful tree leaves- they're beautiful even though the way the lamp posts illuminate them makes them look somewhat haunting. The ground is covered in them too. The weather has been sunny for the past few days and Dongmin knows the dry leaves must have been crunching under his shoes when he got here but he was too angry to pay attention.

 

This is what happens when you allow anger to take over, his mother used to tell him. You don't see things the way they really are. Sometimes you don't see them at all.

 

He's sure she didn't mean dry leaves but still.

 

He should go back and apologize. But just as he thinks that, he sees a familiar figure approaching. His eyesight isn't the best but he can still tell that it's Bin. Well, the heavy bags he's carrying work as a hint. He wants to run up to him and help but the embarrassment is stopping him from moving. God, he feels like a complete idiot. He's relieved to see Bin smile when he gets closer. He smiles back nervously.

 

"Where's- where's Sanha?"

 

Bin puts the bags on the bench with a heavy sigh and rubs his fingers. "He said he didn't want to deal with my boyfriend's tantrum."

 

Dongmin's face immediately turns warm at the 'boyfriend' part. He chooses to ignore it. Even if maybe he wants to be Bin's boyfriend. Just a bit.

 

"Binnie, I'm sorry," he mumbles, ducking his head. "That was really dumb and I'm really sorry-"

 

"Hey, I'm not mad at you." Bin briefly touches his hair, brushing it away from his forehead, making him blush even harder. God, why is he like this? He should be used to Bin touching him, they’ve been friends for so long. "But if you want to make amends, you can carry the bags home. My fingers are about to fall off."

 

"You know, I told you to to put on gloves right before we left."

 

"I forgot," Bin admits, sounding almost smug. "But aren't you the one who's supposed to be feeling bad now? Let's stick to that."

 

Dongmin sulks. "Sometimes I hate you a little bit."

 

"Nah, you love me." Dongmin's face, unhelpfully, flushes red again. "Let's go. I asked Sanha to look for those- white melty things in the nearby shop so he might drop by soon."

 

"You-you did?" Dongmin feels like crying, just a bit, so he quickly gets up and picks up the bags, diverting his attention from the overwhelming feelings.

 

"Yes. If he can't find them I promise to get them tomorrow so-"

 

"It's fine," Dongmin interrupts quickly. "You were right. This is supposed to be fun, not something to get stressed about. I just wanted everything to be-"

 

"Perfect?" Bin smiles and puts his arm around him as they head down the walkway. "Don't worry. It doesn't have to be perfect but you will still make it amazing."

 

"We will," Dongmin corrects, ignoring the fact that his cheeks feel hot again. What if it's noticeable? Does Bin know he's making him blush all the time?

 

"Why does it suddenly feel like we're embarking on a journey to save the world?"

 

Dongmin smiles. "That sounds fun."

 

"Hmm, but can we defeat the final boss?"

 

"I can't think of anything more powerful than the lady from upstairs."

 

"What if she's the final boss?"

 

"And she shouts 'you insufferable whippersnappers' before each special attack?"

 

Bin sighs. "Sounds positively terrifying."

 

Their eyes meet and they grin at each other and Dongmin finds himself thinking that this is it, what they have is good. Comfortable. Safe. Not those scary, unpredictable feelings he's been having. He doesn't need those, he just needs his best friend, his Bin, the way he's known him for years.

 

This is more than enough.

 

***

 

Except it's not. Maybe it's because he's tipsy, maybe because tonight feels unlike any other night and the magical atmosphere of Halloween that they both tried their best to create is getting to him. Maybe because Bin is sitting right next to him, so close, and looking at him like- like _this_.

 

Bin came to get him to go back to the living room where the others are watching a horror movie. Dongmin left after a particularly scary scene- he hates horror movies and the fact that Sanha was screeching and clinging onto him every time something bad happened really wasn't helping. After Dongmin left, Sanha latched onto Minhyuk instead; thankfully the latter didn't seem to mind that much.

 

Dongmin spent some time in the kitchen. It still smelled like the cupcakes he baked in the morning, the scent mixed with Halloween themed scented candles he placed in the jack-o-lanterns. They had made five, and they still had some leftover pumpkin even after making cupcakes and bread out of it.

 

Dongmin made new drinks for everyone (hot chocolate with marshmallows instead of alcohol for Sanha and Minhyuk) and prepared more snacks, but after delivering them he decided he'd rather wait in his bedroom until the movie ends. But Bin noticed. He followed him and tried to convince him to watch but Dongmin firmly refused. He thought Bin would leave but instead he sat on the bed next to him and now he's staring at him like… Dongmin doesn't know how to describe it, all he knows is that it's making him feel funny.

 

"What?" he asks with a smile. Bin inches closer; Dongmin resists the urge to move away. He doesn't want Bin to think the close proximity is flustering him.

 

"Your smile is so pretty," Bin says quietly. Dongmin's heart races, pumping all the blood straight to his face. Stupid heart. He's used to hearing compliments about his looks but it's different with Bin and the tension makes him ten times more embarrassed than usual. "It makes me want to…" Bin is so close now Dongmin can count his eyelashes, can smell the alcohol on his breath. What is Bin doing, is it possible that he might want to- "Tickle you!" Bin finishes with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

And before he has a chance to react, Dongmin finds himself on his back, with Bin sitting on top of him, his fingers running up and down his sides, making him laugh helplessly.

 

"Stop, Binnie, please!" he pleads, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries- and fails- to stop laughing.

 

"Then will you watch the movie with us?"

 

"I will, just stop!"

 

Thankfully Bin listens, and Dongmin can finally breathe- except his breath immediately catches in his throat when he opens his eyes and looks at Bin's face hovering right above his. Bin is grinning, his eyes bright with mirth, his face flushed, his hair tousled. He's so beautiful the only thing Dongmin can think about is that Bin is so close he can feel his warmth and how much he wants him even closer, how much he wants to kiss him.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks because Bin is not moving and he's staring again and it's making Dongmin nervous. Bin's eyes widen, then he shrugs and moves off him, sitting on the bed. When Dongmin seats up too he notices Bin's ears are bright red. He frowns, confused, but decides not to address it.

 

"So, the movie?"

 

"Uh, you don't have to watch it." Bin says, rubbing the side of his neck. "I was kidding, I know you'd be scared afterwards so…" he trails off. He's still not meeting Dongmin's eyes.

 

"You can always hold my hand," he says, and he's sure the boldness is alcohol induced but then again, they do get a little flirty sometimes, like most best friends do. It's just that the way he feels about Bin these days… he's been more careful.

 

Bin looks surprised just for a split of a second but then he grins.

 

"Okay," he agrees, voice soft.

 

You should still be careful, Dongmin thinks to himself when Bin takes his hand and leads him out of the room. Careful not to let this crush turn into something serious. The way his heart is thumping in his chest like it wants to jump out, he can only hope it's not too late.

 

***

 

Christmas is around the corner but you wouldn't be able to tell by the weather; December started warm and two weeks into it, it still feels like late autumn. But Bin has been claiming the air smells like winter for quite a while now. Today Dongmin can feel it too, the crisp scent that makes him think of white skies and frozen rivers.

 

You can definitely tell by the shop displays, decorated for Christmas, trees wrapped with twinkling lights and Christmas songs playing everywhere. Bin works at a toy shop which means he's especially busy these days, taking extra shifts anytime he can because the store is always understaffed.

 

It makes Dongmin feel a little lonely. Usually on Fridays they go home together as they both have the afternoon World History lecture, but today Bin ran off as soon as the lecture ended, leaving Dongmin at the mercy of their classmates who insisted that this time he absolutely must go to noraebang with them, no excuses. It was quite fun but he was still exhausted when he left and he just wished Bin was there with him. Somehow interacting with people is easier for him when Bin is around. He supposes he's just more relaxed. More like himself.

 

He's relieved when he enters the apartment. Even though it's not very cold yet, Dongmin gets cold easily and the warm air inside is nice. There's still some fried rice left from yesterday but after all the snacks he ate at the noraebang he's not hungry. He makes himself a cup of coffee and curls up on the sofa with a book.

 

It's how Bin finds him when he comes back an hour later.

 

"Hi," Bin says as he enters the living room. He looks tired and disheveled and Dongmin has the urge to hug him but he doesn't move from his spot.

 

"Hey. There's still some fried rice if you want. How was work?"

 

Bin sighs and sits down on the sofa next to him. "Exhausting. But fun."

 

That's the thing about Bin- he wouldn't be able to work this long if he didn't enjoy it. But Bin adores kids and though he says he'd prefer not to deal with their parents at all, he claims it's still worth it. He knows a lot about toys and comics and games too so he can give good advice. And the owners, a middle aged couple, absolutely adore him.

 

"And that cute girl I told you about came again."

 

"Cute girl?" Dongmin doesn't remember Bin mentioning a cute girl. Then again maybe he didn't describe her like that last time.

 

"Suyeon? The one who also likes One Piece. She collects figurines and turns out favorite character is also Robin. I spent the whole break chatting with her."

 

"That's… nice," Dongmin says slowly. He doesn't like the way his stomach twists in anxiety. It's okay, he tells himself, Bin probably doesn't find her cute _that_ way. And even if he does, he really has no right to be upset about it. They're just friends. Dongmin wants them to be just friends, because it's easier. And of course Bin will date someone sooner or later…

 

"Right? I always feel better when she comes by."

 

Great. Dongmin suddenly gets up, feeling like he can't handle that conversation any longer. Bin stares at him, surprised, so he forces a smile.

 

"Go shower, I'll heat the rice up for you," he offers, managing to keep his voice steady. Bin gives him a bright smile.

 

"You're an angel."

 

Dongmin just laughs, shaking his head.

 

 _I'm definitely not an angel_ , he thinks, heading to the kitchen. Jealousy is petty and pathetic and it's making him angry- with himself, with Bin, even though it's completely unreasonable. He has no right to be mad at Bin just because he likes someone.

 

I'm better than that, he tells himself, stirring the rice with a bit more fervor than necessary. He's going to support Bin no matter what, like a good friend would.

 

***

 

"Dongmin-ah…" Mingyu looks at him the way he does when he's worried for someone, like a concerned puppy watching his human curse at the lego block he’s just stepped on. "You're human, you know, I think it's normal to get jealous."

 

"But I…" Dongmin sighs, wrapping his fingers around his coffee cup, staring into the dark liquid like it can provide an answer to his problems. "I shouldn't be. Because I don't think I want to go out with him."

 

Mingyu laughs softly. "I think you want to. I mean, when you talk about him you just. Sort of. Look like you're in love."

 

In love. Dongmin was afraid to admit it but he figures it's time to accept it. It can't be a mere crush when it's bothering him so much. And he's never been the type to get crushes, anyway. It's not like he was attracted to Bin from the start, even though he did find him handsome. He liked him as a friend. But somewhere on the way, his feelings changed.

 

"It'll just make things awkward," he mutters. "We're close friends, I don't want to lose that…"

 

"Who says you can't still be friends? You can be both."

 

Dongmin sighs. He's so confused and his cautious nature is not helping him with making a decision. And what are the chances that Bin likes him back? Sure, he does act flirty with him sometimes but it doesn't have to mean anything. Does he even like boys?

 

"Hey, it's snowing," Mingyu says suddenly. Their table is by the window and Dongmin turns his head to look; thick white flakes are falling from the dark sky, twirling in the air, sparkling in the lamp post light. Bin would be happy, he thinks, he loves snow. He's probably still at work now. Dongmin wonders if he's noticed.

 

The coffee shop is playing Christmas songs and it smells like hot chocolate and gingerbread. It's such a date spot, actually, but Mingyu loves the coffee here and Dongmin doesn't really mind. It'd be nice, he thinks, to come here with Bin on Christmas Eve.

 

Maybe he does want to date Bin after all.

 

"What should I do?" he whines, pouting at Mingyu. Mingyu grins at him, amused.

 

"Well, you said he's happy when the girl visits him at work. Why don't you do the same thing?"

 

Dongmin has been at Bin's workplace a few times, usually to bring him something, but it's true he hasn't dropped by in a while. In the end, he's also busy these days, what with all the assignments and his tutoring job.

 

"Maybe I'll do that."

 

After they leave the cafe, Dongmin takes a selca, making sure the snowfall is visible. He sends it to Bin asking if he's seen the snow. To his surprise, he gets a reply almost immediately.

 

 _beautiful ^^_  


 

His face instantly turns warmer, even in the chilly air. Bin could mean the snow, of course. He probably did mean the snow. Still…

 

"What are you so happy about?" Mingyu teases and Dongmin laughs it off, hoping his blush is not too visible in the artificial light.

 

"It's nothing, it’s noting. Let's go."

 

He wonders if he can do it, be a little spontaneous for once. But he wants to try- and hopefully it'll be worth it.

 

***

 

He finishes class early on Tuesdays and that's when he decides to drop by the toy store. He makes Bin lunch composed of beef, kimchi and rice, all the things he likes best. It's a sunny day, and though it's terribly chilly, Dongmin is in a good mood as he exists the subway station and walks towards the shopping center.

 

It's crowded inside, but it's warm. Every store is decorated for Christmas, and sounds of many cheerful Christmas songs reach him as he makes his way to the toy shop. He buys a cup of coffee for Bin on the way, opting for one of the limited winter flavors. When he finally reaches the store, he hears Santa Claus is Coming to Town play from the inside. He smiles at that; it's one of Bin's favorite Christmas songs.

 

He spots Bin behind the counter, sorting through what looks like sheets of decorative wrapping paper while Yoojung, one of Bin's coworkers, a short, cheerful girl, explains something to an old lady at the counter. She's wearing a cute reindeer headband and the sight makes Dongmin smile despite the nervousness he feels.

 

"…and though it says here that it's fit for children from age 5, to be honest, it might be a bit difficult for a 5 year old. May I suggest Rudolph's Winter Adventures instead?"

 

As the lady turns the box in her hands with a frown on her face, Yoojung acknowledges Dongmin with a smile and nod of her head and she nudges Bin, before returning to her conversation with the customer.

 

Bin straightens up and turns around, confusion painted on his face, but then he notices Dongmin.  
He instantly brightens up and Dongmin's heart skips a beat; just why is Bin so cute when he smiles? He also has a reindeer headband on top of his head and it's really the most adorable thing Dongmin has ever seen.

 

"Hi, I've brought you lunch," he says once Bin walks over to him. "And coffee." He pushes the cup into Bin's hands. Bin stares at it, then at the plastic bag in Dongmin's hands. He takes it from him, lifting it up to examine the box inside.

 

"Ahh, for real… I think I love you."

 

It's obviously not a serious statement but Dongmin gets flustered anyway. He can only hope it’s not too obvious. He really should practice controlling his feelings.

 

"I made a lot so I hope you're hungry."

 

"I'm always hungry." Bin grins, taking a sip of the coffee. "Oh, it's good!"

 

Dongmin can't resist touching the reindeer headband. "Cute," he comments, and even though he doesn't mean to tease, Bin sighs.

 

"This is nothing. They're making me dress up as a Santa on Christmas Eve. Beard and all, can you imagine?"

 

Dongmin snorts at the mental image. "I'm sure you will look… dashing."

 

"Through the snow?" Bin jokes darkly. "But the kids will love it, so…" he shrugs and takes another sip of his coffee.

 

"Can you go on break now?"

 

Bin shakes his head. "In an hour. Actually…" He glances towards the anime and cartoons section, squinting his eyes. "Suyeon is not here yet but when she comes maybe I could share the lunch with her."

 

Dongmin stills at that. Suyeon is coming today too? And Bin really wants to share the lunch Dongmin made for him with her? He worked hard on it too. He wanted to make it perfect- just for Bin. How can Bin be that daft?

 

Before his reason can catch up with him and convince him not to make an idiot out of himself again, he reaches out and grasps Bin's wrist.

 

"Do you have to?"

 

Bin looks mildly surprised. "Well, she might be hungry and I feel bad, we only have candy…"

 

"Then she can eat at home." He flinches at how harsh it sounds- there goes controlling his temper. He’s failing again.

 

"But her mom won't be back home until late so all she gets is takeouts or reheated food. I feel a little bad for her, you know." Bin frowns. "What's the problem anyway, you said you made a lot?"

 

Dongmin pulls back, his hand falling limp at his side. "Her mom…?" He repeats, confused. And then it dawns on him. Suyeon, she must be a child. This is a toy store, after all. Of course, adults collected figurines too but… how could he just assume like that? He groans, hiding his face in his hands, his cheeks burning red. Oh God. He is the worst person in the entire universe. He was about to forbid Bin to share food with a little girl because he was jealous.

 

"Just kill me," he whines

 

"What? Are you okay?" Bin sounds partly amused partly concerned.

 

"I thought... you were about to date her or something," Dongmin confesses miserably, lowering his hands. He feels too guilty about it to just hide it.

 

"Date? Suyeonie? She's like 12!" Thankfully Bin just laughs and doesn't seem disturbed. It doesn't make Dongmin feel any better about the whole situation though.

 

"I thought she was older!"

 

"You know, for someone so smart you're really stupid sometimes." Bin's tone is teasing, his eyes twinkling with playfulness, but Dongmin still feels terrible. "And anyway, even if I liked someone, why would you be so bothered by it?"

 

Dongmin holds his breath. There it goes.

 

"Are you worried I will start dating before you or something?"

 

Well. That was not what he expected to hear. Bin’s not stupid but he sure can be oblivious sometimes. Dongmin doesn't say that out loud, though, suddenly feeling resigned. Maybe Bin is just too straight to even consider the possibility of another boy liking him. Maybe it was hopeless from the start.

 

"I guess so…" he mutters, trying not to sound too miserable. God, why did his heart do that to him, why did he have to fall in love with Bin?

 

"Really, have you seen yourself? You're like a fairytale prince. Anyone will go out with you, all you need to do is ask."

 

"Then will you go out with me?" He has no idea how he manages to say it. It's probably because he knows it can pass as a joke, or maybe it's because he saw the opportunity and deep inside he knew he might have to wait forever for another one. Maybe because he knows that when it comes to love you have to be a bit spontaneous, right? Either way, the words just slip from his lips and as embarrassed as he is, he can't say he regrets it.

 

"Really?" Bin says and he's smiling but his ears are turning red and- God, the situation is so awkward. Dongmin suddenly feels like they don't know each other and he's hitting on some random guy in a toy store of all places. "Um, sure."

 

Dongmin stares, disbelieving, until Bin looks away, completely flushed now. Dongmin would think it’s cute if he wasn't so flustered himself. And… just like that? Are they really going out now?  

 

"Oppa, can you help me here?" Yoojung calls from behind the counter.

 

"Well, I should go. Thanks again."

 

"Anytime" Dongmin replies automatically, too baffled to ask Bin to stay a little longer and make things clear. He still can feel his cheeks burn but somehow he manages to sound completely casual. “Drink your coffee before it gets cold.”

 

"Of course." Bin smiles at him brightly and once again Dongmin thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen.

 

***

 

Dongmin can't focus. After coming back home he ate and sat on the sofa determined to study but his mind keeps wandering. He's nervous. He should be happy that Bin agreed to go out with him but the way it happened, he doesn't know what to make of it. They didn't have time to talk. What if Bin thinks it's a joke?

 

He's reading the same sentence for the third time when his phone lights up with a notification. He immediately picks it up.

 

 _the food was delicious <3_, the message says and as he stares at it, smiling stupidly, he receives another one, a picture. It's Bin's selca with Suyeon. She's a cute kid, with a small button like nose and chubby cheeks. They're both wearing reindeer headbands, both smiling brightly. Dongmin can imagine Suyeon asked for one when she saw the staff wearing them. How cute. And she seems so happy and comfortable around Bin. He really has a way with kids.

 

If Dongmin wasn't in love before, he'd probably fall in love now.

 

 _I’m glad you both liked it,_ he replies. He feels like adding five million heart symbols but he manages to stop at just three.

 

He can focus better after that, and when Bin comes home he's already finished reading.

 

"Ahh, I'm beat," Bin announces as a manner of greeting. He plops down on the sofa next to Dongmin and Dongmin puts the book away, smiling at him.

 

"Only a few days of extra hours left, right?"

 

"Yeah." Bin grins. "And I'm totally spending the money on new games. Speaking of which, let's play!"

 

Dongmin lets out a doubtful hum. "Shouldn't you study?"

 

"I'm too tired for that now. I'm gonna go change, you pick a game, okay? Just not Mario Monopoly."

 

Dongmin pouts at that; monopoly is pretty much the only game he can win in against Bin. He's not much of a gamer and he's bad at games that require good reflexes.

 

They end up playing a few rounds of Guilty Gear before Dongmin gets tired of losing and refuses to keep playing. Bin teases him, of course, but he relents and runs Tomb Raider instead. Dongmin leans on his shoulder and watches Lara make her way through a forgotten ancient temple. The more time passes, the more he's aware of how close they are. He forgot for a moment, when they were busy bickering as they played, but now they're quiet apart from occasional comments about the riddles and enemies Bin faces in the game.

 

It feels good, to be close to Bin like this, and not only because he's like a human heater and Dongmin was always drawn to sources of warmth. It's nice to feel his scent, feel him breathe against him, feel the vibrations of his voice when he speaks. But at the same time, unlike before when they were just friends, it's making him nervous. Not in a bad way, though.

 

"Binnie…" he starts because he needs to be sure, if Bin meant want he said, if they're really a couple now. He's already asked Bin out, surely he can manage a simple question. Yet, as Bin hums questioningly, Dongmin's heart leaps in his chest. "Did you mean it? Earlier today? Do you really want to- you know."

 

"Want what? Spend the whole Christmas playing games? Definitely." Bin's clearly teasing and Dongmin's already relieved; it can't be a bad sign.

 

"You know what I mean," he grumbles. Bin laughs, the sound filled with affection.

 

"Go out with you? I do."

 

Something light and warm bubbles up inside Dongmin's chest. The only word to describe it that comes to his mind is happiness. He's still sitting on the sofa but he feels like he's floating.

 

"So… what are we going to do now?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Like... what changes."

 

"Well." Bin pauses the game, puts the controller away and turns to smile at him, playful. "There's something I've wanted to do for a long time."

 

"Oh. What is it?" Dongmin asks, smiling back. His heart is thumping in his chest because he thinks he already knows. Bin cups the side of his face- his touch, as always, feels warm- for a moment just looking into his eyes. And then he moves closer and Dongmin's eyelids fall shut on their own accord.

 

It's funny, he thinks, how it's such a simple thing but it can make one feel so giddy. He still can't quite believe it's happening, that Bin likes him too. And then Bin shifts closer, moves his lips against Dongmin's, and Dongmin stops thinking at all. The kiss is chaste, a little clumsy and it doesn't last long but Dongmin is sure he won't ever forget it.

 

When Bin pulls back Dongmin laughs briefly, probably because of the tension, and Bin raises his brows at him. "Was it that funny?"

 

Dongmin shakes his head, grinning. "No, it was… let's do it again."

 

They smile at each other before leaning in for another kiss, and Dongmin realizes he was worried for nothing. It's Bin, he knows him so well, and things aren't going to change that much. Kissing is new and exciting and a bit embarrassing now but it's not awkward. It feels natural. He wants Bin close, like he has from the start, like- just maybe- like he always will.

 

***

 

When Dongmin enters the shopping center Bin is already waiting there for him, zipping his jacket up. He notices Dongmin as soon as he raises his head and he gives him a bright smile. He looks a bit tired and he must have removed his contacts before leaving work because he's wearing glasses. Dongmin has the urge to take them off and boop his nose- but they're in public so he can't.

 

"Ah, it's freezing outside," he sighs. "And I forgot my gloves."

 

"Really?" Bin's eyes crinkle in an amused smile. "And you always scold me about it."

 

"Hey, I usually remember!"

 

"Sure, sure. Show me your hands."

 

Bin takes Dongmin's hands in his and raises them to his mouth to blow on them, then rubs them gently between his. It feels warm, really warm.

 

"How are you always so warm?"

 

"Hmm. It's just so I can warm you up."

 

Dongmin smiles, shaking his head in fond disbelief. "That answers why, not how."

 

"Hush, smartass." Bin lets go of his hands and though Dongmin wishes he didn't, he doesn't complain. He watches Bin put on a woolen beanie and gloves. He doesn't have a scarf, he rarely wears one, as opposed to Dongmin who's always bundled up.

 

"So how was work, Santa? I hope you took pictures."

 

"It was embarrassing," Bin sighs. "And I didn't but Yoojung did and I'm sure she just can't wait to show you." He tilts his head, his eyes twinkling. "I barely survived, I deserve a romantic dinner with my boyfriend."

 

Dongmin blushes at that. Really, is he ever going to get used to Bin calling him his boyfriend?

 

"Romantic dinner?" he repeats, wondering if Bin is just joking. He doesn't usually care about that type of thing and Dongmin is okay with that. He wasn't expecting anything special for Christmas Eve. He personally finds doing something on special occasions nice, but Bin believes in treasuring your loved ones every day and Dongmin has to agree that's more important than celebrating occasions like Valentine's Day and anniversaries.

 

"Well, we didn't have time to go on a date before. Come on." Bin takes him by his arm and pulls him towards the exit.

 

"A date?" Dongmin feels flustered. "So we're not eating at KFC?"

 

Bin laughs. "Hey, I might be bad at dating but I'm not _that_ bad!"

 

The cold air hits them as they step through the automatic door; Dongmin instinctively moves closer to Bin. The chatter of the crowded shopping center and the sounds of Christmas songs fade away as the doors close behind them.

 

"You're not bad at all," Dongmin mutters, hiding his face in his scarf. "Not a bad boyfriend at all."

 

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

 

Dongmin sighs. Bin just won't let him live, ever.

 

"If I ever propose to you, are you going to make me repeat myself too?" He feels stupid the moment the words leave his lips, realizing the implications- really, the only worse thing to do during the first week of dating would be asking about children. Bun Bin doesn't look bothered.

 

"You better not get ahead of me again, you already asked me out first so it’s my turn now.” He turns to smile at him. "Have some manners, Dongmin-ah."

 

Dongmin laughs, pushing at his arm. "Ah, why are you like this?"

 

"Because you love me?"

 

“That doesn’t make sense.” Dongmin's face turns warm again. "So where are we going?" He asks, mostly to change the subject because his heart can't handle this.

 

"Hmm, no idea."

 

Dumbfounded, Dongmin stops in his tracks. "Seriously?"

 

Bin just grins at him and Dongmin has the urge to kick him. But this is Bin. Dongmin should've known he wouldn't bother to plan ahead.

 

"Come on, we'll find something," Bin says, pulling him along. Dongmin sighs resignedly and follows him towards the subway station.

 

Maybe this is okay. He supposes they will find something, and even if they end up in KFC after all, he doesn't mind. As long as Bin is with him, it will be fun.

 

As long as they're together, everything will be all right.

 

 

 

 

\---

i'm taking fic commissions! [you can commission a fic here](https://twitter.com/catpawprints/status/1048298227211165698)

 [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kittyten) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first binu fic i'm a bit nervous posting this i hope someone likes it! please let me know if you do! and sorry for any mistakes i never have the patience to read what i wrote more than once lol
> 
> also i'd like to befriend more arohas so i'll be really happy if you follow me on twitter~ especially if you ship binu! :D i will follow back!
> 
> you can also send prompts on my cc~
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
